Home
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: The Warblers perform "Hey Soul Sister" at Sectionals. Who will win? Them, or New Directions? Klaine


**I was getting lunch today and "Hey Soul Sister" came on the radio. I fangirled over the opening lyrics, because I knew that the Warblers were singing this at Sectionals. I just hope it is done like this. **

**GLEE **

Kurt nervously waited in the Warbler's dressing room. He was tearing up a tissue in his hands and staring at their set list. He had, of course, memorized the order, but he had to do something to keep him from thinking of McKinley and New Directions.

Oh, well that just went well.

Kurt frowned. He hadn't spoken to New Directions (except for Mercedes, of course) since he had quit and transferred to Dalton. That was about three weeks ago.

Kurt had just had enough of it all. Of being harassed and shoved into lockers and being passed up for solos just because he wanted to sing girl songs that Rachel was all over. And so he contacted Dalton and arranged a scholarship. It was that easy.

Ok, it wasn't _that _easy. He had to tell his dad and Carole. Oh, and Finn. That had been awkward at the dinner table.

Finn had yelled at him for abandoning New Directions.

"You're just gonna go off and join another Glee Club?" he had screamed. "Abandon us three weeks before sectionals, for a glee club that we're competing against _in _sectionals?"

When he said it like that, Kurt had flinched. "That's not why I'm going! You don't know how it is, Finn, to be bullied every single day because of what you are!"

"Of course I do, you're being selfish! Ever since I've been in Glee I've been made fun of," said Finn.

"NO!" Kurt stood quickly and his chair fell back. "No Finn, that's not what I'm talking about! Sure, you get made fun of. They tease you, but you are popular. When I am harassed, it's because of _who I am_, not what I'm doing. They hate the very fabric of who I am as a person! I am not going to spend the rest of my high school career being pushed into stuff and emotionally tortured by kids who don't have two brain cells to rub together!" The thought of Karofsky came to mind. He wasn't going to stay in a school where his life was being threatened.

"And it's not like the Glee club gives a damn about me! It's you and Rachel who get the solos; everything! The only way any of the others get anything is if we beg Mr. Shue to give it to us. I want to go somewhere where I am appreciated, Finn! And don't you call me selfish for wanting to be happy, Finn!" Kurt slammed on the table.

He stormed out of the kitchen and ran down to his room.

An hour later, his dad had come down with a signed paper for his transfer from McKinley to Dalton. "I know how much you want this, son," he had said. "I hope it makes you happy." Then he squeezed his shoulder and left.

He hadn't even bothered to confront Glee club. He had Mercedes tell them for him. One day he was there, and then next he was at Dalton, in the very same uniform everyone else wore with Blaine by his side.

Mercedes told Kurt that she had explained to the Glee club why he had left. Finn, too, had mentioned it. Most of them were furious, especially Rachel.

Then, after a week, they were just hurt, according to Mercedes. "We wish you were here," she had told him on the phone.

"I'm sorry," he had said. "But it's just like them to miss me when they can't have me."

"Kurt," said Blaine. Kurt turned around. Blaine was standing there, his pink sunglasses in his hand and a program in his other. He, like Kurt, was already in their outfits for the show. A red button up shirt, tucked into navy pants with a skinny navy tie. "You ok?" asked Blaine, sensing that something was wrong. He could usually do that.

Kurt signed and shrugged. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's knee.

Oh, _that _was going to make Kurt less nervous.

Kurt and Blaine's relationship was strange. They weren't together, but there were times that Kurt thought that maybe they could be more than just friends. They hung out most of the time at school and outside of it, too, actually. Blaine would grab Kurt's hand, very casually, at all different times. He didn't look like it was a big deal.

It was to Kurt, who still wasn't use to a boy so nonchalantly touching him.

They hadn't kissed, though. Or really talked about having a relationship.

"You're thinking about your old Glee club, right?" asked Blaine.

"What makes you think that?" pouted Kurt.

"Oh Kurt," laughed Blaine. "I just do."

Kurt signed. "Yes, I am thinking about them. They must be here right now. I hope I don't run into them." Kurt tore the tissue some more. "But at the same time, I do. And I wonder how they're gonna do. Will we beat them? I wonder if they've changed their set list since I last saw it. I bet they have." Kurt frowned. They probably did just incase they thought Kurt told the Warblers. Which he did not.

"Kurt," said Blaine. "Slow down. It's all gonna be ok." Kurt gave Blaine a pointed look. "Seriously, Kurt. We're just going to go out there and have some fun. Damn whatever else is going on, ok?"

Kurt stared at Blaine. The strangest thing was that Blaine meant this. He didn't care if the Warblers won or lost, just that they were going to have fun doing it.

So despite all the fear still settled in Kurt's stomach, he smiled. The grin that he received back from Blaine was completely worth it. "Good. Let's go out there," said Blaine. "We're the first to perform."

Kurt nodded stiffly. Now he was nervous for that.

Blaine led Kurt out of the dressing room and back stage where the rest of the Warblers were. Kurt tried to stay calm. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Well actually, he did. The first song they were performing was his first duet in front of so many people.

"It's gonna be fine," said Blaine, squeezing his hand. "I'll see you soon. I have to go to the other side of the stage. Break a leg."

"You too," said Kurt in a small voice. Blaine disappeared, walking to the other side of the stage. The rest of the Warblers got into a line behind the curtain that would soon be rising. Kurt stayed in the wings.

"Welcome to the 2010 Glee Club Sectionals!" he heard the voice of a man go throughout the room. "Today we have three fantastic Glee clubs competing to go to Regionals. First up, we have the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Kurt was going to have a heart attack, he was sure.

The curtain lifted and the Warblers started the "background" music for their first song. Then Blaine walked on and began to sing, "_Hey, hey, hey!" _The crowd went wild. This song was a total crowd pleaser and they had someone as handsome as Blaine singing it.

Kurt walked out as well, joining into the second round of "_Hey, hey, hey's_".

Blaine smiled at Kurt and suddenly Kurt wasn't nervous anymore. Blaine stared right at Kurt and began the first lyrics of the song. "_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains, I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind._"

There was a mumble of surprise in the audience. It was suddenly clear to them that this was a love song duet between two boys.

This is why Kurt had been nervous.

It had been a controversial decision, but Blaine had said that to be true to who they were, they shouldn't be limited to their choice of duets. Kurt loved the statement they were going to make. Yet, it was still nervous making if they audience would accept this brash move.

Regardless, Kurt moved on in the song. "_Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream_." Kurt and Blaine walked closer to each other and Blaine grabbed his hand. "_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind._"

Blaine grinned and belted the next lyrics, "_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know_!" He let go of Kurt's hand at the end and did a little moonwalk away from him.

"_Hey soul sister,_" echoed Kurt, crossing Blaine and staring out into the audience. It's all about flirting with the audience, too, thought Kurt. "_I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_." Kurt looked back at Blaine and they sang the last word together.

It seemed like most of the audience was into the performance now, even though it was between two boys. Kurt could see through the blinding lights that there were a few people in their seats crossing their arms, but most were dancing and swaying along.

"_Hey, hey, hey_," sang the pair.

Kurt took the next verse. "_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me._" Kurt winked at Blaine as they danced around each other. "_You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny."_

"_I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_." Blaine sang this with a strange movement, his hand on his chest. Then he grabbed Kurt's hands and twirled him around. "_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind."_

They sang the chorus again, out toward the audience, then went on to the last new verse.

Blaine started it off. "_The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need."_ He made a "cross-arms-'gansta'" movement which got a laugh from the audience. "_You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of_."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's tie and backed him up. "_You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be. I want the world to see you be with me_."

Together they sang the chorus for one last time. _"Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know! Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight, Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight."_

Blaine was so good at livening up an audience. He beckoned for them to join in on "_Hey, hey, hey. Hey, hey, hey_."

Then the rest of the Warblers moved up stage next to Blaine and Kurt, ending on the last word together, "_Tonight_," as they pointed into the audience.

Kurt was breathing heavily. The audience applauded them. Kurt stole a brief look at Blaine. He was grinning at Kurt, too.

They only had a moment to catch their breath before they were going into their second song. This time David and Wes started off "Drops of Jupiter." A few other boys from the Warblers sang a few lines, as well as Blaine and Kurt.

After they were done, they ran off stage with a thunderous applause. Blaine took Kurt's hand and they rushed out of the backstage and to the lobby of the theatre they were at. They were allowed to stay at the back of the theatre to watch the other Glee clubs.

The Hipster group wasn't there, even though they could be since they weren't up until last. They had said something about not being able to get from the audience to the stage quick enough.

There was few minutes before New Directions took the stage.

Kurt had to admit, they were on fire today. Their song choice was amazing and Rachel and Finn sang wonderfully.

"They're good," said Blaine. Kurt nodded. "But we're better," he laughed.

After the Hipsters had performed, The Warblers made it back to the back of the stage for the announcing of the winner. Just as they were entering, Kurt was engulfed by a hug.

It was Mercedes. "Kurt!" She said. "I missed you!"

Kurt felt like crying. Talking to Mercedes on the phone just wasn't the same as seeing her every day. "I missed you too!"

Mercedes detached herself from Kurt and then hugged Blaine as well. "Hey, Blaine. Nice to see you again."

"You too, Mercedes," he said politely.

"You guys were amazing," she said. "_Soul Sister _was just…fantastic!"

"You we really were awesome." Kurt looked behind Mercedes. The rest of New Directions were standing there. It was Rachel who had spoken.

She walked up to Kurt and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "For always taking the best solos. And I know you threw the Diva-Off that one time." Kurt was surprised. He had thought Rachel had been blinded to that fact.

"We've missed you, Kurt," said Mr. Shue. There was a mutter of approve from the rest of the Glee club. Even Puck nodded his head.

"And we might as well kiss Nationals good-bye," said Santana. "After your performance."

"You're just saying that," said Kurt.

"Nope," said Rachel. "I know a good performance when I see it. That was breath taking. No way are we going to win after that."

"You guys were good, too," said Kurt. Rachel shrugged. Before they could say anymore, they were ushered on stage. All three Glee clubs were in groups. The judges, three people that they had never actually seen before, were on stage with the trophies and envelopes.

Third place went to the Hipsters. They cleared the stage and New Directions and the Warblers were put closer together. Finn ended up next to Kurt. "Kurt," he said in a whisper. "I'm sorry for yelling at you at dinner that one time…You were right. About everything."

"Thanks Finn." Kurt was touched by his step-brother's kindness.

"Good luck," he said. Kurt returned the sentiment.

"First place, and a one way trip to Regionals is," said the lead judge, a graying man in his 40's. He opened the card. "McKinley High's New Directions!"

There was an overall gasp from the audience and two Glee clubs. The audience applauded after the slight shock. It was clear that The Warblers had been the better performers today, and yet they were second.

As Mr. Shue accepted the trophy, the gray haired man gave this…glare at Blaine and Kurt. Kurt felt like his stomach was on fire. After that, the two Glee clubs departed from the stage.

They were silent for a moment, then the Warblers congratulated New Directions. After that, all but Kurt and Blaine went back to the dressing room to change.

"I don't understand," said Finn. "We weren't as good as the Warblers."

"They were like, ten types of awesome," said Brittney.

"I know why," said Quinn. Everyone turned to the blonde. Her arms were crossed and she was frowning. She looked very upset. "That man, the graying one? He's a pastor at my old church."

Quinn let this information sink in. Everyone looked at Blaine and Kurt for a moment, then back at Quinn. "He used to do entire sermons on the 'gay problem'. It was really extreme," said Quinn. "I don't go to that church anymore."

"So he let us win because he didn't want a gay duet to win?" asked Tina.

"I wouldn't put it pass him," said Quinn.

There was a somber silence. "I'm sorry, Kurt. Blaine," said Mr. Shue. "Your Glee club deserves this."

Kurt shrugged. He didn't want to cry. "It's ok, Mr. Shue. I'm used to it. So is Blaine. The world…the world just isn't ready for us yet."

"I hope you guys rock Regionals," said Blaine. "But we ought to get going…"

"Wait," said Mercedes, grabbing Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine and told him to go along. He'd be there soon. Blaine nodded and walked away.

"Kurt," said Mercedes. "We want you back."

Kurt blinked in surprise. "Back?"

"Yes," said Rachel. "We realized just how much you made the Glee club when you left."

"As much as I hate to agree," said Puck. "You did make us better."

"We realized that we need everyone in our club to make it better," said Artie.

"Everyone his important," said Mr. Shue. "Not just a few of us. I recognize that I made a mistake, Kurt. And I'm sorry it was part of the reason why you left."

Kurt really wanted to cry now. It was touching.

"I don't know," said Kurt. "I love that you guys understand…but I just don't know if I can go back there. I'm happy at Dalton. There's no bullies. People actually accept me."

They were silent. "We…we understand, Kurt," said Finn. "We do. We don't want you to come back just to take that crap again."

"But make sure you actually talk to us from now on," said Mike.

"I will," whispered Kurt. Then he hugged everyone and left to find Blaine.

"Blaine." Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Blaine's room, doing homework. Well, Blaine was. Kurt hadn't started any of it yet. He was too busy thinking.

It had been a few days since they had lost Sectionals and Kurt couldn't get the offer to come back to New Directions out of his head.

"Yes?" said Blaine.

"I'm…well…confused."

"Math homework can do that to you."

Kurt frowned. "You know it's not that."

Blaine nodded and sat next to Kurt on the couch. "What is it?"

"My Glee club asked me to come back," said Kurt quietly.

Blaine, too, was silent.

"They miss me." Kurt sighed.

"Are you going back?" asked Blaine. Kurt knew he was hurt without looking at him.

"I don't know," whispered Kurt. "I don't want to go back there with all the bullies. I like Dalton. People here are nice. But they're my friends…and I never realized how much I would miss them."

Blaine nodded. "And then there is the selfish part of me," said Kurt, not really wanting to admit this, but with Blaine, Kurt felt like he could say it. "Wants to go back so I can actually compete in Regionals."

Silence. "I know what you mean," said Blaine finally. "Glee club is still fun, but it's sad not being able to compete."

"And that's what I really want to do," said Kurt. "The trill of competition….it's great." Kurt sighed. "But is it worth going back to a school where I'm hated by most everyone?"

Blaine shook his head and put and arm around Kurt. Kurt was very aware of this. "I can't answer that for you, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "And then there's another thing…"

Kurt regretted saying this the moment it left his mouth. "What?" asked Blaine.

"Never mind."

"What?" asked Blaine again. He looked at Kurt with those eyes…

"I don't want to leave you…" said Kurt.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Kurt was embarrassed now. He had made a fool of himself. The reason why he and Blaine probably weren't together yet was because he didn't even want to be with him. He was just an affectionate person naturally. All the hand holding and flirting…wasn't that at all.

"I wouldn't want you to leave me either," said Blaine.

Kurt's head snapped up at Blaine. He was grinning. "Oh. Well, that changes things then."

Blaine smirked. "I thought it might."

And then Blaine's lips were on Kurt's. Just like that. They were soft and giving and pure magic to Kurt. Nothing Kurt had ever done in his life compared to this moment. He could swear his chest was about to burst, for his heart couldn't stay inside such a small space.

Kurt's hands went to Blaine's hair, which had grown out a bit into soft curls. Oh, the times Kurt had imagined touching those curls. Blaine's hands were on Kurt's face, his chest, _everywhere_. Kurt knew he would never be this close to another person for as long as he lived: physically and emotionally. In that moment, there was nothing. Nothing but he and Blaine and this swelling….love between them.

Kurt had always thought of heaven as a giant mall, or maybe living inside _The Sound of Music_, but he had been wrong. _This _was heaven. Here with Blaine.

Then the kiss ended. The two boys where breathless and yet wanting more. More of each other.

"This definitely changes things," said Kurt, trying to catch his breath. "There is no way I'm leaving you now."

Blaine smiled and pressed his forehead to Kurt's. "I gotcha, Kurt. Always."

"Gotcha," whispered Kurt back.

There was silence between them in which they rested their foreheads against each other's and breathing in each other's warm breath.

"You have to go back to McKinley," said Blaine.

Kurt pulled back from Blaine. "W-what?" Did this mean that…Blaine didn't want him?

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's cheek. "Oh Kurt…don't you see how strong you are? And you know why that is? Because you faced your bullies every single day at your school. At Dalton though…Dalton isn't the real world. We're in a bubble there." Blaine signed. "It's nice to get away from all the hate, but it's not preparing us for the real world that is out there. The real world doesn't come in a Dalton uniform."

"So you're saying that I should go back there because it will…make me tougher?" asked Kurt, his heart sinking. He knew that Blaine's words rang true, though.

"No, that's not what I'm saying," said Blaine.

Kurt was confused. "Then what do you mean?"

"I'm saying that _we _should go back there and get tougher; face the real world."

"We?" repeated Kurt.

Blaine grinned. "We, Kurt. You and me. Together." Blaine took Kurt's hand. "Remember what I told you, the first day I met you? I ran from my bullies, Kurt. I didn't stand up to them. I just ran to the safety of Dalton. And I've gotten…soft. I don't realize how much people actually hate who I am, until I go out into the real world. Like at Sectionals."

"The point is, I want to learn how to face my problems, not run from them, Kurt. And so if you want to go back to McKinley, I'll go with you." Blaine grinned and squeezed Kurt's hand. "I'm sure we can face it together much better than if we were alone."

Kurt is speechless. He can't even comprehend that someone would do this for him. Give up his friends and life for him.

"But what about your friends at Dalton?" asked Kurt.

"I'm sure they'll understand," said Blaine.

Kurt nodded. "But…what about where you'll stay? McKinley is two hours away. That's a lot to travel for school."

Blaine shrugged. "I'll get an apartment. My parents will be fine with it, I'm sure. I want to do this for you, Kurt. And your Glee club looks amazing to be with."

Kurt smiled. "You'll be with me in Glee club!" He had just realized this. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and hugged him as tightly as he could.

Blaine laughed and Kurt could just hear him say, "Gotcha" into his shirt.

"Gotcha," repeated Kurt.

Blaine parked his car in the parking lot of McKinley High School. It was already getting stares from most of the population of the school. It wasn't something you saw everyday here.

"Nervous?" asked Blaine.

Kurt was fiddling with his red scarf. He stopped himself and took a deep breath. "Yeah, a bit," said Kurt. He didn't know why. Well, yes, he did. He was about to go back to McKinley. Face Karofsky again. And do it while walking hand and hand with his boyfriend down the hall.

This was both a good thing and a bad thing. Of course Kurt had always dreamed that he would be able to do this, but it would only attract attention.

"It will be fine," said Blaine. "Let's do this." He unbuckled his seat belt and stepped outside, sliding his pink sunglasses onto his face as he went.

Kurt also got out of the car. People were staring. At the car or at him, he wasn't sure.

He felt Blaine take his hand and squeeze for courage.

They walked up to the school together, then through the hall. People stared at them as they walked by, whispering. They said things like, how cute Blaine was and how on earth had Kurt had ended up with someone like him.

Kurt went straight to his old locker. Mercedes was there. When she saw him, she squealed and ran to him. He hadn't told her he was coming back, so this was a surprise.

"You're back!" she said, practically lifting him off the ground.

"Yes," laughed Kurt. "We're back, actually," he said, motioning to Blaine.

"You're coming here, too?" asked Mercedes in surprise.

"Yup. Where Kurt goes, I go," he said, grabbing his hand again.

"Oh look, lady face is back." The harsh voice of Dave Karofsky was like a returning friend. "And with the other queer in tow."

Karofsky stood in front of the trio of friends looking menacing. Only Blaine and Kurt knew that this front was nothing of a confused boy. "Holding hands, too. Look, no one wants to see that."

"Well you better get used to it," said Blaine. "Because you'll be seeing it for a while."

"Why you -"

"Lay off, Karofsky." Finn came up with Rachel and put a firm hand on his shoulder. "That's my brother and his boyfriend you're talking to. If you have any problem with that, you'll have to take it up with me."

Rachel had ran to Kurt and hugged him the moment she realized he was there. She too, turned to Karofsky. "And me."

"Us too," said Sam, who had appeared with Puck, Santana and Brittany. Even Artie, Tina and Mike were coming down the hall toward them.

Karofsky looked scared for a moment, then he shrugged off Finn's hand roughly. "Bunch of fairies, all of you." Then he took off down the hall.

The next few minutes where a whirl of hugs from the Glee club. Kurt had never felt more welcomed anywhere. They were also introducing themselves to Blaine.

Mr. Shue walked up to the group with a wide grin on his face. "It's nice to see you back, Kurt."

"Good to be back, surprisingly," said Kurt.

"I expect you at Glee practice at three." Then Shue looked at Blaine. "I'm guessing you're coming along as well."

"Of course," said Blaine.

"Good. We could use your voice for Regionals."

Quinn laughed. Everyone looked at her strangely. She shrugged and said, "That pastor let us win because he didn't want two gays to go on to Regionals. Looks like that backfired. Big time."

This made the group laugh. "Oh yes," said Blaine, kissing Kurt's cheek. "Big time."

Kurt blushed as his friends looked on the couple with smiles. This must be what it felt like, Kurt thought, to have a home.

**END**

**What is this? A Glee fanfic with Darren Criss pink glasses references, Doctor Who bonding moments (I love those moments when Eleven and Amy forehead touch) and it ends with a Starkid lyric? Well I'll be. This just might be the geekiest thing I have written. **

**I really hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
